Cięzkie katorgi, Chefa
Zaczyna się początek odcinka, widać było jak Chrisio się pakuje i odjeżdża, na proces sądowy o wypadki na Zemście wyspy. CHef mu tylko machał z piekielnym uśmiechem. Tak on będzie dzisiaj prowadził odcinek, świetnie! Zemści się wkońcu na nich! Chef odwrócił się do kamer i powiedziaŁ; Ostatnio w Totalnej Pora.... A pieprzyć to! Dzisiaj kolejne wyzwanie! Chrisa nie ma bo się procesuje z poprzednimi uczestnikami o uszczerbek na zdrowiu! Program należy dzisiaj do mnie! Jak się na zawodnikach odegram? Jaką mam dla nich dzisiaj katorgę? Musisz koniecznie oglądać 4 odcinek! Gwarantowane emocje i kolejna zawzięta eliminacja. Stadion i okolice Jak to było już tradyjnie kamera na początku pokazywała co się dzieje, najpierw kamera zajrzała do ostro po boisku biegającego piłkarza, a dokładniej Lukusia. Biegał wokół boiska i starał się bić swoje rekordy. Czas mu liczył znudzony tym Greg. Nagle zawołał Greg do kapitana poprzedniego wyzwania. Greg: 'Eee, ziom przystopuj tempo i odpocznij sobie bo CI żyłka pęknie. ''Luka podbiegając zatrzymał się i powiedział: 'Lukaninho: '''Nie ma takiej opcji żeby mi coś się działo. Ale siąde sobie chwile z tobą bo może Ci się nudzi. '''Greg: '(pod nosem: no nareście) Ziom, zmieniłbyś tylko zainteresowania, nie tylko sport, sport i sport! Laski Ci nie obchodzą? Luka spojrzał na niego jak na głupka. On kocha sport i tego nic nie zmieni, to jest jego miłość. 'Lukaninho: '''Zabawny jesteś, nie sport,sport i sport, tylko piłka, piłka ,piłka. '''Greg: '''Załosne.. Kolo.. ty wiele jeszcze musisz się nauczyc. '''Lukaninho: '''Faktycznie, nie umiem paru tricków dzięki za rade. '''Greg: '''Ty jakiś dziwny jesteś... '''Lukaninho: '''Sam jesteś dziwny! Spadaj... ''Czyżby pierwsze sprzeczki między Gregiem a Luką? Rozstali się z nie najlepszą atmosferą. Kamera przedstawiła się na pierwszą klase gdzie siedziała tylko Ann marie. Wsumie nie siedziała, a spała. Tak, tak a lakier koło niej na ziemi leżał... Nastepnie przenieśliśmy się na siłownie gdzie były 3 osoby: Jo, Eva i Brick. '''Jo: '''Co nie Brick że jestem najlepszą sportową kobieto na wyspie? '''Brick: (przeciągle). Jasne....Jasne.. Eva: I tak to nie prawda Jo: '''A założymy się!? '''Eva: '''Jasne, wyciskanie na klate? '''Jo: '''Nie, bieganie!? '''Eva: '''A czemu akurat bieganie? '''Jo: '''A co może w tym jesteś słaba? '''Eva: '''Napewno jestem lepsza od Ciebie... '''Brick: '''Eee. dziewczyny wiem, jak możemy to honorowo rozwiązać? '''Obie: 'Niby JAK!?' Brick: 'Poprostu, która dalej zajdzie ta będzie najlepszą uczestniczką.... ' '''Ciekawie, ciekawie.. poprostu... ale jestem kadetem i preweruje rozwiązania honorowe! '''Jo; Dobra lala, możesz zapomnieć o kasie! Eva: 'Zobaczymy! (zaczęła wyciskać jak najwięcej kilo). ''Kamera przeniosła nas , trybuny gdzie Dj i Bridgette rozważali o taktyce: '''Dj: '''Wiesz, Bridg, nie lubie intryg... Mamusia by mi nie wybaczyła.. '''Bridgette: '''Ale to show na tym polega... '''Dj Ale co mi powie w domu mama? Bridgette: 'Wiesz, że jak nie założymy sojuszu to wylecimy!? '''Dj: '''I co z tego skoro chce mieć czyste sumienie! ''Bridgette tylko pokiwała głową na znak nie rozumienie wogóle intencji DJ'ka. '' ''Potem oczom widzów ukazała się Izzy, która skakała sobie po różnych miejscach. Nastepnie zobaczyliśmy, Alejandro, Duncana i Lightninga. Oni natomiast, siedzieli sobie na ławce trenerskiej i opowiadali różne historie, ze swego, życia by było troche kolorowo. A Courtney i Olimpia siedziały sobie razem na środku murawy i rozmawiały: '''Courtney: '''Która chłopak Cię kręci? '''Olimpia: '''Mnie? Hmmmm... Najbliżej mi z tych co tu są do Grega, taki na looozie. '''Courtney: '''Nie miałam okazji poznać. '''Olimpia: '''No ja też nie, ale wydaje się być spoko. A Ty kogo sobie upatrzyłaś? '''Courtney: Niby nadal podoba mi się Alejandro. Olimpia: 'A wiesz, że z nim Heather kręci? '''Courtney: '''No i? '''Olimpia: '''Chciałabyś być nową Gwen? '''Courtney: '''No nie... '''Olimpia: '''To przemyśl swoje myslenie. '''Courtney: '''Sugerujesz coś? '''Olimpia: '''Chcesz sobie narobić znowu wrogów? '''Courtney: '''Ni3.... ''Jeszcze chwile tak rozmawiały, kamera znikła i zaczeła się poważna część odcinka. ''Wyzwanie "Chef katuje!" ''Obiektyw na pokazuje, przerobioną połowe stadionu, na jakiś obiekt wojskowy! Nic mylnego. Zgodnie z upodobania Chefa, dzisiaj będzie ich gnębił w dobrze im znany sposób, wytrwają tylko najlepsi. I jeden zawodnik zapewni im zwycięstwo. Używając megafonu, oznajmij że czas na kolejne wyzwanie. Wszyscy się pojawili, ale jednak zdziwieni... Chef jest, ale gdzie Chris..?Odezwał się Luka: 'Luka: '''eee. gdzie Chris? I co tu robi ten plac wojskowy? '''Chef: '''Na wakacjach. I dzisiaj ja prowadze wyzwanie! W szeregu zbiórka, baczność! ''Wszyscy się ustawili, w szeregu, tylko Luka stał i tupał.. '''Chef: '''A Ciebie nie uczyli, że jak ja mówie to się rozkazy wykonuje. '''Lukaninho: Dzisiaj ma być wyzwanie sportowe i koniec! Chef: 'Nie ma Chrisa to nie ma zasad! '''Lukaninho: '''Ja szajbusa nie będe słuchał. (stał nadal w miejscu, potrafił naprawdę wkurzać ludzi) ''Chef zaczynał się denerwować! ''Chef: Jak nie staniesz tam, to pożałujesz! ''Luka wzruszył ramionami i stał z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. '''Chef: ''(się wydarł) W TAKIM RAZIE SPĘDZISZ CAŁY DZIEŃ W KUCHNI, GDZIE BĘDZIESZ SIEDZIAŁ ZAMKNIĘTY!'' Luka: 'Ale ja mam kontrakt i w kontrakcie zabran..... ''Stażyści zabrali biednego Luka, który będize sam siedział zamknięty w kuchni. Zabranie jednego z głównych zawodników to ból.. Ale cóż..Drużyna piłkarzy, będzie w mega problemie.. Ale to ich problem! A więc startuja z wyzwaniem. 'Chef: '''Dzisiaj, będą zadania wykluczające, ale żeby mniej/więcej wyrównać szanse, od Akrobatek na dzisiejsze wyzwanie wylecą dwie. Ale kto wyleci będą losowac po jednej osobie z każdej drużyny! A więc niech losuje Eva najpierw. ''Eva podeszła do losowania, 6 osób by trafić jakaś dobrą, to będzie git. Losuje, losuje i losuje wkońcu wyjmuje i czyta karteczke z uśmiechem na ustach: 'Eva: '''Jo!!!! Dzisiaj nie weźmie udziału!!! ''Jo zaczęła się cała gotować w sobie i wybuchnęła: 'Jo: '''Ale to niemożliwe!!!! ''Miała ochotę przyłożyć Evie, ale wolała sobie nie robi wrogów we własnej drużynie przez to. 'Chef: '''A teraz niech losuje Olimpia! ''Dziewczyna podeszła by wyjąć karteczke. A z niej padło imie: 'Olimpia: '''A więc, dzisiaj nie zagra Von Explosivo czyli Izz. ''Izzy wzruszyła ramiona i pobiegła gdzieś zadowolona i tyle ją widziano. '''Chef: A więc Jo zajmij miejsce na trybunach (powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiehcem), a reszta na poligon. Jo nie chętnie usiadła na trybunach. Reszta pojawiła się na poligonie wojskowym upozorowanym przez ekipe. Rzeczywiście, pod "poligonem" była nie naruszona murawa, bo Chris by zabił normalnie... Chef: 'No więc pierwsze wasze wyzwanie to... czołganie sie przez błoto! Chętni? '''Eva: '''Ja pójde.... '''Jo: '(się drze z trybun) Niech to będzie oferma, DJ! 'Brick: '''Dj twoja kolej! '''DJ: '''Ok..... Z basebollistów wyrwała się COurtney: '''Courtney: '''I ja! '''Chef: '''A więc 200 metrowe czołganie, będzie waszym pierwszym wyzwaniem! Zwycięzca pozostanie tylko w grze! A więc do startu gotowi start! ''I ruszyli, czołganie przez błoto, nie łatwa sprawa. Najszybciej ręka i nogami na ziemi wachlowała na początku Courtney. Za nią dyszała Eva chcąc ją gonić. Dj jako sierota losu, nie starał się nawet na wiazać walki. Na odcinku 50 metrów, zaczynała Eva dawać gazu. I powoli doganiała Courtney. Na odcinku 100 metrów, obie szły łeb w łeb. Ale Eva tutaj powiedziała Cortuney: "I tak się nie męcz bo przegrasz!". Courtney się spieła i ruszyła szybciej by udowodnić, że jest lepsza. Ale Eva zagrała nie fair, złapała za nogę Court i przeciągła ją do tyłu i ruszyła do przodu. I wkońcu ona wygrała.Courtney zaczęła afere: 'Courtney: '''Ej, no Eva oszukiwała!!! ''Chef wzruszył ramionami zadowolony... 'Chef: '''Nic nie widziałem! Dj i Courtney na trybuny. Następna runda to runda mini-paintballa. Każdy dostanie pistolet. Kto zostanie jako pierwszy bez farby na koszulce wygrywa! '''Brick: '''To dla mnie cos! Uwielbiam trafiać innych, zawsze miałem w tym odznaki. ''Duncan się zastanowił zachwile podniósł ręke i powiedział: 'Duncan: '''I pora na mnie! ''Za to drużyna piłkarzy, wypchnęła Ann Marie by ona powalczyła. 'Chef: '''Macie pistolety, macie 2 minuty by się ustawić. ''Ann Marie nie zamierzała się ruszyć i stała na środku i się lakierowała. Duncan schował, się za bańką. A Brick schował się w błocie. Dobry manewr. Duncan wykorzystał Ann i trafił w nią. Teraz zaczęła się decydująca bitwa. Duncan się chował nadal za bańkami z wodą. Brick ze swojej skrytki się nie ruszał. Duncan zaczynał się niecierpliwić i mówić tak"gdzie ten idiota"... Brick pozostawał w ukryciu, wiedział że cierpliwośc popłaca! Duncan wkońcu się zdenerwował wyszedł i sekund i był cały zmoczony. Brick wyszedł cały ubłocony ale zadowolony! 'Chef: '''I Duncan popłynął wraz z Ann Marie na trybuny, nie wiedziałem że można być takim frajerem.... ''Duncan zrobił tylko złowrogą minę.. Ann marie wykorzystywała czas na lakierowane włosów! 'Chef: '''Kolejna kategoria, rzucanie na odległośc tutaj liczy się siła! Chętni? ''Ręke podniósł Alejandro, Olimpia i Greg. 'Chef: 'Żadnego sprzeciwu ze strony drużyn? '''Drużyny: Nieee.... A więc każdy z uczestników miał dwie próby. Jako pierwszy do rzutu podszedł do rzutu. Zamachnął się i rzucił 73 metry. Olimpia wykonała swój mocny rzut tylko 71 metrów. Potem rzut wykonywał Greg, zamach i 53 metry.. Gwizdy ze strony drużyny! Alejandro wykonuje rzut 75 metrów. Potem olimpia jedyne 70 metrów. Do rzutu podszedł Greg. Zarzucił się, pozostaje 75 metrów, które teraz wyrzucił! Chef: '''jako że mamy remis między Al'em a Gregiem, na trybuny wybiera się tylko OLIMPIA! Nastepna konkurencja, to strzał z pistoletu do tarczy! Każdy ma jeden strzał! Napewno z Basebollistów bedzie do Lightning bo on został, a z Piłkarzy i Akrobatek? ''Greg i Al, znów się wychylili, cóż im pozostawało, udowodnić że sa najlepsi. Do strzału podszedł na początku Greg, ledwo 3 pkt, nastepnie oddał strzał trafił 5 i za ostatnim razem tylko 1... Miał uzbieranych 10 pkt.. Strasznie mało.. I ma niewielkie szanse na pozostanie... Potem podszedł Alejandro... Strzał - 6 pkt, drugi strzał - 7 pkt i ostatni przestrzelony.. Jaki pech.. 13 pkt to narazie daje prowadzenie... Na końcu strzały oddawał Lightning, 6 pkt, potem 5 pkt, dwa punkty dzieliły go od zwycięstwa. trafił 3 ! Wygrywa konkurencje! '' '''Chef: No mięśniaku, wkońcu mnie zaskoczyłeś! Alejandro i Greg na trybuny! Zaraz rozegra się decydująca bitwa pomiędzy, Evą, Lightningiem i Brickiem! Ta trójka stała na środku dumna, ze swoich osiągnieć. Ale teraz czekało ich ostatnie wyzwanie. Ale najpierw przenieśmy się do kuchni, gdzie siedzi samotnie Luka... On siedział przez pewien czas zasmucony. Ale kamera pokazała moment kiedy znalazł główke kapusty. I strzelał sobie po kątach. I po rozwalał pare rzeczy. I powiedział: Lukaninho: 'Ojojoj... Będzie trzeba spi....... Jest okno.. Oj chef mnie zabije.. Nie ma prawa przecież!!!! Nara... ''Kamera powróciła na obiekt! Tam trójka finalistów rozgrzewała się do gry! Chef i kamerzyści szykowali bieg śmierci. Chef zatarł ręce i oznajmij: 'Chef: '''Teraz czeka was, morderczy maraton, będzie najpierw biegli, po normalnej nawierzchni, potem po błotnistej, a na końcu po lodzie! A więc zaczynamy! 3,2... ''Tak, uczestnicy ruszyli. Pierwsze 300 metrów to nawierzchnia, zwykła... Begli w miare równo Brick, Eva i Lightning. Po jakimś czasie na minimalne prowadzenie udał się Lightning. Wbiegli na trase błotnistą, tu nagle wszyscy stracili prędkość. Na prowadzenie udawał się Brick, ze swoim doświadczeniem, a Eva doganiała sterydziarza. Zaczynali powoli wbiegać na nawierzchnie lodowatą, w ten rozbrzmiały fanfary. Wszyscy odwrócili wzrok. Na wejściu pojawił się ten co został zamknięty Lukaninho. Z wrażenia Brick się poślizgnął i nie mógł biec dalej... Lightning też spowolnił tempo bo niewierzył ze ktoś może tak igrać z Chefem. Chef wkurzył się na maksa. Ale musiał się zając wyzwaniem. Na mete wbiegła Eva jako pierwsza i zwycięstwo zapewniła swojej drużynie! jako drugi wbiegł Lightning a na końcu pojawił się cały obolały Brick. Chef nie mógł powstrzymać złości ale powiedział: '''Chef: Nie wiem jak to możliwe ale wygrywają piłkarze, drudzy są basebollisci i ostatnie Akrobatki. A Ty skoro tu wróciłeś siadaj w loży przegranych.....A więc do zobaczenia na eliminacji! Pokój głosowań. Brick głosował na Bridgette Alejandro głosował na DJ. DJ głosował na Brigette. Izzy głosowała na Dj. Jo głosowała na Bridgette. Bridgette głosował na Dj'a. Ceremonia Pojawił się CHef z medalami nie w humorze. przeczytał wyniki i : CHef: 'A więc bezpieczni to: Izzy, Jo, Brick i Alejandro! ''Wszyscy złapali medale i siedzieli zadowolenii. ''Chef: A ostatnii medal dla.... ''zmierzyl z nich każdego złowrogim wzrokiem i powiedział: ''Chef: '''Macie po trzy głosy, formalnie powinna być dogrywka, ale że mam zły humor, oboje wylecicie! '''Bridgette: '''Ale to nie fair! '''Chef: '''Nie mój problem. Aleja Wstydu: ''Nastepnie widzimy jak obydwoje wsiadają do limuzyny i odjeżdzają. Odwraca sie Chef: '''Chef: '''A więc kolejny odcinek dobiegł końca kogo będę teraz męczył? kto wyleci następny? Oglądajcie Sportowców Totalnej Porażki!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki